


Kiss Prompt #1

by Chibbers, Clarrolx



Series: WTAU [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Multi, That’s it that’s all it is, there are no pythag fics and I gotta do everything my damn self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbers/pseuds/Chibbers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrolx/pseuds/Clarrolx
Summary: Yamato only wants to relax with his boyfriends, but they have to make things difficult.





	Kiss Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah there’s no fics for Pythag trio and that’s absolutely not okay. 
> 
> Based in an extremely complicated Idolish7/World Trigger AU my friend and I have been working on but it can be enjoyed without any WT knowledge! I don’t usually write so I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Also what are titles??

Sitting on the couch, sipping at a beer and staring mindlessly at the television while Nagi plays some game on his pc across the room, Yamato reflects on the day spent with Mitsuki and Nagi. It was rare that they all had a day off together, and despite his protests, the other two, having far more energy for things than he could keep up with, dragged him around the city on a “date.”

Date being a very debatable word, seeing as how most of the time was spent trying to keep Nagi from buying everything he could get his hands on, and then grabbing lunch before going grocery shopping. Yamato appreciates the sentiment behind these days, but mostly he wishes they could just relax in their shared apartment. Maybe even take a nap together, seeing as their patrols could keep them up for days at a time.

Yamato sighs as he repositions himself, leaning back into the couch and resting his arm along the back. Nagi mutters something in his native language from his seat at the computer, probably frustrated at something not going as planned, and Yamato chuckles to himself.

“Something funny on tv?” Mitsuki’s voice grabs his attention from the other side of the room.

Mitsuki enters the living room, freshly showered and in his pajamas, damp hair clinging to his forehead. _Cute_. Yamato gestures his head toward Nagi.

“He’s over there muttering, so I laughed at him,” He replies. He takes another sip from his beer and pats the couch next to him, gesturing for Mitsuki to sit with him.

“ _Rude!_ " Nagi whines, “This game is frustrating, do not tease me!”

“Mhm,” Yamato turns slightly toward Nagi, “maybe you should take a break and sit with me ‘n Mitsu for a whi-“

His sentence was cut off by Mitsuki unceremoniously plopping down on the couch between Yamato’s legs, startling him so badly he almost dropped the can in his hand.

“Oi oi, careful,” he shifts slightly to make the new position slightly more comfortable, “don’t just do that without warning, I could’ve spilled this!”

Mitsuki’s only response is a quiet hum as he leans back into Yamato’s chest, the moisture from his hair seeping into the others shirt. Yamato only sighs, smiling gently at the motion. however startling it might have been, the show of affection left him feeling warm and happy.

They sit this way for quite some time, long enough that Yamato starts to wonder if Mitsuki may have dozed off, but a sudden shift from the smaller man kills the thought immediately. He sits forward, turning slightly in Yamato’s lap, slinging a leg over one of his to make the new position less awkward. Mitsuki looks at Yamato with a pouty look on his face, his brows slightly pinched together.

 _Cute…_ Yamato finds himself thinking again, and smiles at Mitsuki with an eyebrow slightly raised.

“Mitsu..?”

Without warning, Mitsuki grabs the collar of Yamato’s shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. At first, Yamato is startled, but quickly melts into the sudden kiss. They part after a moment, Mitsuki relaxing his grip on Yamato’s shirt as he pulls away, cheeks slightly pink. Yamato can’t help but grin.

“Where did that come from?” Yamato asks with a breathy laugh.

“I wanted a kiss,” Mitsuki replies plainly.

“ _Kiss?_ ” Nagi’s voice perked up from his earlier tone, turning his chair with the game entirely forgotten. “I want a kiss!” A wide smile spread across his face as he sees the position his boyfriends are currently sitting. “ _OH!_ Are we sitting on Yamato’s lap?! I want to join!”

“Oh no, no,” Yamato protests as Nagi makes his way over to the couch, “we are not sitting on Yamato’s lap. You’re both too heavy and he might die.”

Mitsuki only laughs and scoots back onto Yamato’s leg to make room as Nagi wedges his way onto his lap parallel to Mitsuki. Yamato groans dramatically as the two position themselves on his legs, their energy for the task at hand sapping any strength to protest out of him. Nagi’s arms wrap around Yamato’s neck lightly as he gets settles in. The position was far from comfortable for any of them, as they are just a jumble of tangled legs and arms, but even still the other two are laughing as they try to make this awkward position work.

“ _Okay~_ I would like my kiss now,” Nagi proclaims as they finally find the most ‘comfortable’ way to sit.

“Only if you promise to get up after,” Yamato groans, trying to bargain.

“No,” Nagi responds flatly, “then I have to kiss Mitsuki.”

“And after that?” Yamato’s voice is hopeful.

“I will think about it.”

Yamato sighs heavily while Mitsuki laughs at his plight, but a smile plays at his lips regardless.

“Fine,” he concedes, “c’mere.”

Nagi gives him a toothy grin before leaning in and kissing him gently. His lips are thinner than Mitsuki’s, but just as soft. Nagi pulls back a beat later, sticking his tongue out.

“Gross, Yamato tastes like beer,” Nagi whines, pulling his arms from around Yamato’s neck, “Drink something that is less disgusting!”

“You asked for it,” Yamato chuckles.

“Hmph!” Nagi huffs then turns his sights on Mitsuki. “I bet Mitsuki isn’t gross!” He reaches over to the other across from him, placing a hand on Mitsuki’s face and leaning forward to gently kiss him.

Yamato admires the view in front of him. As much as he likes kissing his boyfriends, he loves watching them kiss. Nagi would call him a pervert if he told them something like that, though.

Nagi hums contentedly, pulling back from Mitsuki’s face and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Mitsuki brushed his teeth,” he turns toward Yamato again, “so he wins.”

“I didn’t know this was a competition,” Yamato retorts, amused. “Now, _please get off my lap._ ”

The other two comply, with mild protesting from Nagi, and reposition to either side of him. Yamato sets his beer on the end table and wraps his arms around each of them as they snuggle up to his sides.

It doesn’t take long for the other two to fall asleep next to him, finally winding down from their earlier excursion. Yamato sighs happily, closing his eyes and resting his head atop of Nagi’s, glad they finally have time to relax together.

Looks like we’re getting that nap together after all, he thinks as he drifts off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from here: http://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list


End file.
